Mistletoe
by AJeff
Summary: A christmas romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much, Kris!  
**

What would you do if you could spend just one day with the one you secretly loved, muttering three forbidden words, "I love you", to the one person you told yourself you should never love?

If wishes came true, Temperance thought to herself, "I wish...," she sighed. Love, she told herself, would never be in the stars for her. But, why was it then, that her heart refused to listen to her head.

She had always been cold, almost detached when it came to her personal feelings. At the Jeffersonian, she was an expert with bones, but when it came to the affairs of the human heart, she knew nothing.

There were many night that Booth found himself restless, wishing, hoping, that a certain forensic anthropologist, trying to build up the courage of telling her what she actually means to him.

Christmas was arriving soon. Everywhere Temperance turned, the season filled the air with decorations and holiday cheers throughout the Jeffersonian. But this particular holiday was only a dreadful reminder of that tragic day she lost her parents.

Mistletoe that Angela hung in the entrance of her office, was still un-noticed. Somehow, having Booth and her best friend standing under the mistletoe and sharing a kiss which was long over-dued was on Angela's Christmas list. It would definitely melt the sexual tension between the doctor and FBI agent.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon on Christmas eve, most everyone had gone home for their holiday gathering. Temperance was the lone occupant in the lab, engrossed in her work; she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Bones!" Booth stood in the doorway.

"Booth, what are you doing here? Don't you have any plans for the evening? Parker?"

"I'm picking him up later on tonight. Thought you'd still be here. So, how come you're not at Angela's with the rest of the squints? It's Christmas eve."

She shook her head. "I've never been a Christmas kind of person you know that."

"Everyone's probably there by now, come on Bones," he flashed a smile. "Let's go."

"I told Angela thanks, that I wasn't going to be able to make it."

"Aw, come on, Bones, come with me...Christmas is meant to be spent with family, I thought we were your family?"

"I am just going to go home and finish my next chapter of my book," she said in that monotone voice of hers.

"One drink, Bones," he pleaded holding up a finger.

"I don't think so, Booth. Maybe, next year."

"Just a drink, then you can leave, if you're not having fun," he begged. "So, come on, let's go."

"No," she said slowly approaching him. Laying her hand on his chest, she tried pushing him out of the doorway.

Booth held up his hands. "Okay, okay." The ex-sniper sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair. Looking up, he smiled, pulling her into his arms, he kissed the startled doctor. After what seemed like an eternity, he released his hold on her.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." He pointed upward. "Mistletoe," he whispered.

Temperance stuttered. "I-I...who-who...put that there?"

He laughed. "Maybe you? Waiting for the right moment for your perfect holiday kiss?"

"Me? I would never do such a thing!" She said embarrassed. "It's...that Angela! I know it's her! She's in such a holiday spirit!"

"So, what would you have done if it was Zach or Hodgins standing under the mistletoe?" Booth teased.

Annoyed, Temperance unconsciously drew him into her. "I wouldn't be doing this." She kissed him tenderly, passionately, to his surprise, then stepped back. "I wouldn't have done that. Merry Christmas, Booth," she whispered.

**TBC - Chapter 2  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh-Mer...Merry Chris...Merry Christmas, Bones," Booth stuttered. "Bones, I...wow!" It was all he said.

Feeling her face flushed, Temperance stepped away. She apologized. "I don't know what came over me. I'm terribly story, Booth. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

He smiled. "Yeah, you did. Or you wouldn't have done it. How about if we do that again?" Moving in closer, he held her hand.

"No. I think we did enough kissing for the night. You're going to be late for Angela's party. You should go. I'll be leaving soon, too." Pulling away, she gathered her belongs off of her desk.

"Bones! Something happened here between us and you're just going to walk away? Why don't we talk a while?"

"Talk about what, Booth? Nothing to talk about. It was just a mistletoe kiss, nothing more. You're making a big deal out of it."

"Yes, it's a big deal. Temperance Brennan doesn't just kiss anyone for no reason. So, you like me, huh? With all the bickering we do, I knew deep down you had feelings for me."

Temperance glanced at her wristwatch. "I-I'm late for an appointment."

"No, you're not. Bones, don't be mad, it's Christmas eve. A time for fun and party. Come on, I'll take you to Angela's place or would you rather stay here...you know, if you don't like crowds, just you, me, here under the mistletoe." He winked at her.

"Booth!" She laughed.

"What are you afraid of, Bones? Me? Hey, it's just me, your partner-in-crime or whatever you want me to be to you. It's a holiday time to be with your loved ones, right?"

"Yes, for love ones, so you should be with Parker right now."

"You're really going to make me say it first, aren't you?" His warm chest-nut colored eyes twinkled at her.

"Say what? You're not making any sense at all. A kiss is just a kiss," nervously, she said. Although, all she thought of was his tender lips on hers."

He moved in closer to her. She pushed him slightly away. "Don't, Booth. What are you planning on doing? I said, I have somewhere to go to."

"You scared of me, Bones. What might happen or be happening between us? I've felt this way for a long time now. And you?"

"Me, what?"

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

"You're talking nonsense. Just go to your party." Slowly, she stepped back.

"Okay, okay," He held up his hand. "I'll leave if you want me, too."

Relieved, she smile. "Thank you."

"But, one thing before I go?" Before she could have replied, Booth took her into his arms once again, kissing her. Instead of resisting his kiss, she snaked her arms around him holding on to him tightly.

**TBC -- Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"A part of me always knew there was something more between us." Booth nuzzled Temperance's ear.

"Hope this doesn't end our friendship. It would be awkward. I kept telling myself this would never be. So..."

"So, you kept quiet about how you felt about me? Come here." He pulled her gently into her office closing the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Without waiting for an answer, he drew her into him, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands had gone around his neck, each feeling the warmth of their bodies as they held each other close. They swayed slowly side to side similar to a dance movement. They were mesmerized with each other.

Temperance closed her eyes seeming to go into a trance. She was lost in the moment as he held on to her. Booth's hands moved to her curves, and she breathed slowly awaiting for his next move. A smile appeared on his face. The ex-sniper turned the anthropologist around, leaned her back against his chest, his arms embraced her tightly as they swayed very slowly in a circular motion, left to right, right to left. He lowered his head kissing her neck, again and again. She gasped, sighed, and held her breath, eventually releasing a pleasurably exhale.

"Like that, huh?" Again, he kissed her neck.

She now turned to face him. A twinkle in her eyes, her fingers trailed softly on his neck. Delicately, Temperance traced his broad shoulders, then dropped her hands to his side. He laid his hands on her hips, seductively they moved again, slowly into their dance. Booth drew her into him, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled anticipating a kiss, her tongue wet her lips.

He pecked her lightly. Slightly, she frowned as she wanted more than just a brush against her lips.

"You," she whispered.

"Me, what?" Confused, he asked.

"You asked what I wanted for Christmas. Well, it's you. I want you for Christmas," she said.

Surprised by her frankness, Booth kissed her tenderly. "Don't need Angela's mistletoe for kisses, we're doing fine without it," he mumbled in between their lip locking. "You want to join the others in the Christmas celebration? Or not?"

"Do you?" She answered with a question.

He shrugged.

"Booth, maybe we should. Just for a little while. Angela is expecting you. Thank her for the mistletoe?"

Reluctantly he agreed, kissing her again. "Okay, let's go."

"Or not," she said not wanting to release him. "Thank you. Ever since my parents...I-I never wanted to celebrate this holiday, but, you...I..."

"Bones, I know. And you don't have to be alone on Christmas anymore, I'll always be with you. That is, if you want me to. And if you do, there's no turning back. I play for keeps."

Temperance nodded.

"Bones? What? You're just nodding." He held her hand.

"I play for keeps, too," she answered.

He smiled. "So, what was your best Christmas ever?"

"This one," she replied in a whisper.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance was afraid she would never love or be loved and never trusted her feelings to it. She allowed her own insecurities to be blinded to a true love which awaited unknowingly before her eyes. Her feelings of love lived in a self-protective cocoon concealing its beauty inside, allowing it to go unrecognized. However, she could hear her heart whispering "I love you" whenever he would be around.

Booth, too, had denied his feelings. But, they ran so deep that Angela had been able to see through it. To the artist, it excited her as she watched them loving each other so much and ignoring it all at the same time. Just the way the ex-sniper would look at her best friend, she knew he was on fire.

As Temperance and Booth stood at Angela's front door, they heard the sounds of laughter.

"You look beautiful, Bones," he said turning to her.

She looked away not responding to his remark.

"You don't take to compliments, do you? I said you look beautiful. This is the part you're suppose to say thank you."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Was that so hard to answer?" He took her hand kissing her fingers.

"I'm not...I'm not beautiful, Booth."

"Yes, you are. When I first saw you, I thought, there was no way I would be able to concentrate on my job. You didn't look like any of the other forensic anthropologists I've worked with. They looked like...well...they didn't look a bit like you. No one came close."

"Booth, enough about me. Shouldn't we go in?"

He sighed. "I want you all to myself. Hey, maybe we should run into the car since no one knows we're here yet."

Temperance laughed. "We're here already. Besides, it was your idea to come to this party."

"Yea, but, that was before the kiss under the mistletoe." Lowering his face down to hers, he kissed her on the cheeks, then her lips. "You do things inside of me I never imagined. You just don't know what you're doing to me."

"The same thing you're doing to me." This time she initiated their kiss. "You take my breath away, Booth."

"We belong together, you know that, don't you? I want to spend my whole lifetime with you. I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you."

"Define love." She spoke above a whisper.

"You, Temperance."

"I can't lock up what I've been feeling inside. I could never love anyone the way I love you," she said.

Booth cussed under his breath. "Now, I really don't want to be here. Don't want to share you today." He ran his fingers through her hair, then kissed her tenderly.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"I can't believe we did that," laughed Temperance. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do when you see Angela. She'll want to know why you didn't show up at her party. She won't question me...she wasn't expecting me. You want something to drink?"

Quickly, Booth pulled her in his arms as she walked passed. "Now isn't this much better? The two of us here alone at your place? No one to bother us."

"Yes," she said, hanging on to him.

His eyes roamed around her living room. "Uh, you have no piece of Christmas holiday decor around, Bones."

"You know why I never celebrate Christmas."

"I know, but, things will change from now on." Booth walked over to the fireplace. "Next year, we could hang stockings over here. A huge tree will be right in that perfect corner there all decked out in silver and blue. The only lights in the room will be the lights around the Christmas tree. And, a wreath would hang from your front door. How does that sound? And we can even have Angela hang her mistletoe anywhere she wants. It'll be a Christmas you'll never forget."

"Next year?" She smiled slightly. "You'll still be with me next year?"

He answered so self-assuring. "Where else would I be? Like I said, it'll be a Christmas you'll never forget."

"Booth, wait."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just going on and on. I shouldn't be making plans way ahead of time."

Temperance tugged at his shirt. "No, what I meant was tonight...you've made it, so that tonight would be the Christmas I'd never forget. And you're the one present I'm keeping forever and not exchanging for anything else."

"I like that. Me being your present and all." They kissed tenderly. "Bones, I do love you. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too. I must thank Santa for getting me what I wished for."

"Thought you didn't believe in Santa," he said.

"Well, you were the only gift I would have wanted under my tree, if I had a tree. And if I had to tell Santa what was the one thing I wanted for Christmas, it was you. I really wanted you. Merry Christmas, Booth."

**The End**

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays!**


End file.
